


Janji

by baqao (hiirei)



Series: antara hijau, merah, musim, dan kata-kata [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5365052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiirei/pseuds/baqao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bagaimana ia bisa berjanji, jika ia tidak dapat mengingat apa yang dikatakan bocah merah itu?<br/>[MIDOAKANTOLOGI #1 - Fall]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Janji

**Author's Note:**

> ● Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi  
> ● Dibuat hanya untuk kesenangan semata. Tidak ada keuntungan lain yang didapat.  
> ● MIDOAKANTOLOGI #1 - Fall

Ada suatu cerita di musim gugur, tentang dua anak lelaki yang mengucap janji. Daun-daun yang gugur menjadi saksi, serta para pion shogi dan dua buah apel yang sudah digigit.

Hari itu si kedua bocah lelaki ini bermain seperti biasa di taman rumah anak lelaki merah. Angin terus menerus berhembus kencang, mereka sama-sama memakai syal. 

"Hei, Midorima. Maukah kau berjanji?"

Bocah hijau menelan apel yang telah ia kunyah, maniknya menatap sang kawan. "Janji apa, nodayo?"

"Janji. Bahwa sampai musim berganti pun, kita―"  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Kedua mata terbuka, menampakkan iris zamrud dibalik lensa kacamata yang dipakainya.

Kata-kata itu. Apa yang dikatakan si bocah merah selanjutnya?

Hari demi hari, ia selalu mengingat hari di mana mereka mengucap janji.

(Karena ia takut. Takut jika sehari saja ia tidak mengingat hari itu, mungkin ia akan melupakannya.)

"Sampai musim berganti pun, kita―"

Mendengus pelan, ia membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Tangan kanan menyingkirkan dedaunan yang terjatuh tepat di atas nisan di hadapannya.

Akashi, kenapa aku tidak ingat apa yang kau katakan waktu itu?

Pertanyaan itu selalu ia simpan, tak pernah lolos dari bibirnya. 

"Sampai musim berganti pun, kita ...."

Bagaimana Midorima dapat berjanji, jika ia tidak dapat mengingat perkataan lelaki itu?  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"Janji." bocah merah itu berkata. "Berjanji bahwa sampai musim berganti pun, kita―"  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"―jangan saling melupakan, ya?"

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih sudah membaca coretceritaabsurdinicoret!


End file.
